


it's you, you're all i see

by merlypops



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Best Friends, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Hopeful Ending, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Spoilers for Good Omens, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlypops/pseuds/merlypops
Summary: "You still move too fast, Crowley," Aziraphale says with undeniable fondness. "But not for me. Not anymore."After Amageddon is averted, Aziraphale and Crowley finally find the time to discuss their feelings.Based on "You're My Best Friend" by Queen.





	it's you, you're all i see

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first work in this fandom so I really hope it's okay! I love these two a ridiculous amount so fingers crossed I managed to keep them in character.  
Hopefully you'll enjoy this :)

** _Oh, you're the best friend that I ever had._ **

** _I've been with you such a long time._ **

** _You're my sunshine and I want you to know_ **

** _That my feelings are true;_ **

** _I really love you._ **

** _Oh, you're my best friend._ **

Crowley's knuckles are tight on the steering wheel of his beloved Bentley. The street lights flicker past outside at regular intervals. In the passenger seat beside him, Aziraphale sits, fingers twisting gracefully in his lap.

It's twilight. The sky is a deep purple overhead, the stars just beginning to flicker to life. Their light is reflected in the mirrored surface of Crowley's sunglasses where he sits in the driving seat; in the polished metal of Aziraphale's cufflinks.

"Crowley, dear?" The angel's voice is soft, his expression pensive as he reaches towards the demon's knee, only to falter at the last moment. "You seem… troubled. Is something bothering you?"

Crowley hesitates, knuckles tightening as he presses his lips together to suppress a grimace. He's thinking about the bookshop burning down; can't seem to stop himself remembering the smoke and the horrible gnawing ache of truly believing that his angel had been taken.

"Nothing to worry yourself about, Aziraphale," Crowley drawls, lips quirking into a lopsided smile. There is a pregnant pause before Aziraphale lets out a quiet sigh, the sound just disappointed enough that Crowley has to stop himself from withering.

"Oh, fine," he says, with just a hint of exasperation. "I'm thinking about how we averted Armageddon… and about how close we came to losing each other. Happy?"

"Not particularly," Aziraphale says with his usual warmth. "It's all been rather fraught, hasn't it?"

"The last decade's been fraught," Crowley says miserably as the speedometer indicates that they're hurtling through the West End at just over ninety miles an hour. "In fact, scratch that! The entirety of the last century has been ridiculously stressful."

"Well, that's possibly a problem of your own making, dear," Aziraphale says gently, eyes gleaming. This time his hand _does_ settle on Crowley's knee and the demon swallows, cheeks heating.

"You still move too fast, Crowley," Aziraphale says with undeniable fondness. "But not for me. Not anymore."

"Aziraphale?" Crowley's voice is embarrassingly small, his hands trembling around the steering wheel. His heart's pounding so hard he feels like he's going to discorporate. The yellow of his eyes shines like gold. "What are you saying?"

"Well, my dear, it's really quite simple," Aziraphale says, cheeks heating as he meets the demon's gaze. Crowley hasn't looked at the road in a good thirty seconds, even despite the speed the Bentley's driving at. He's forgotten he needs to and so the car rolls on safely regardless.

"Crowley, my darling," Aziraphale begins seriously, his palm warm where it's resting on the demon's leg. "All those offers of lifts in your beautiful car... of spending the night at yours… of tempting luncheons and trips to Alpha Centauri… well, I'd rather like to take you up on them… on _all_ of them. I'm sorry I was so wary before. You must have thought me so cold."

"Not you, Aziraphale," Crowley says with something like reverence. "You could never be cold. There's too much good in you." He hesitates, yellow eyes darkening faintly as he finally deigns to shoot the road in front of them with a dispassionate look. "You know, speaking of good… are you really sure about this? Your side will be less than happy if they realise what's happening between us."

"But they're _not_ my side, Crowley," Aziraphale says, his eyes blazing with sincerity as he watches the way the stars are reflected in the demon's sunglasses. "We're on our _own_ side. We always have been. Everyone else can… can do as they damn well please!"

Aziraphale's cheeks are pink and he seems invigorated by his unusual display of defiance. His platinum locks frame his face like a halo but the curls remind Crowley of horns for a moment. It seems Aziraphale is more nuanced than the demon has ever considered before.

"You really mean that, angel?" Crowley murmurs, shaken as the lump rises in his throat, hinting at tears which can only be human. "You're ready to Fall for me, are you?"

"Oh please, Crowley," Aziraphale says dismissively, his lips curving into a resigned smile. "I Fell for you years ago."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to anyone who read this :)  
I'd love to hear what you thought!  
If you want to chat over on tumblr, my username is @merlypops


End file.
